onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Monkey D. Fisas
Hola, ens alegrem que t'hagis unit a la nostra wiki! Ja veus que tot i ser pocs Déu n'hi do el que tenim, encara que falta molt per fer. Doncs ja saps, gràcies per col·laborar! Piece_enrik 09:19, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) BENVINGUT! Hola i benvingut en aquesta wiki!!! És sempre una alegria veure nous usuaris que s'uneixen. Et desitjem molta sort ^^! Sobre el que m'has dit de la firma... jo són una mica negat fent firmes... si buscant per internet en trobés alguna d'en Shanks t'ho faria saber. 11:52, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) "Logros" Ja vam pensar un cop a posar-los, però no sabem com es fa xD Piece_enrik 16:57, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) : Pensa que la comunitat de wikia en català és molt més petita que la espanyola. Pel que em van explicar més o menys: Quan surt una cosa nova a wikia s'implanta a les wikis en anglès. Després cada idioma les tradueix, les importa a wikia i wikia les posa en funcionament en més idiomes. En castellà hi ha moltes més wikis que en català (que som de les poques que hi ha...), per això quan surt una cosa nova de seguida és traduïda al castellà. Mira per que t'imaginis lo endarrerits que anem: Aquest últim dilluns (25 d'abril) vaig traduir el nou editor i a partir d'aquest dia totes les wikis catalanes l'hem tingut. En castellà i anglès fa mesos que està implantat... : El meu objectiu principal era posar i presionar perquè possessin el nou editor. Ara que ja el tenim doncs aniré a pels "Logros"! Potser tardaré unes setmanes... : Moltes gràcies pels consells que ajuden a millor ! : 17:11, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) La teva firma La teva firma la tens guardada com a Archivo:Nom i per tant només et sortirà en les wikis en castellà. El Problema és que si poses Fitxer:Nom no et sortiria en castellà (només a les wikis catalanes). Jo et recomano que posis File:Nom, que així un cop carreguis la imatge a la wiki que vols posar la firma sempre et sortirà, encara que sigui castellana, catalana o anglesa. Així et quedaria: posant et sortirà250px 17:39, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) Plantilles Home clar que sé fer plantilles!! He fet la majoria de les que hi ha a aquesta wiki (bé més bé les he adaptat de l'anglès... però en sé bastant xd). Vols que t'ajudi a fer-ne alguna o algo? PD: La teva firma a 250px és un pel gran... posa-la a 200px que quedaria millor o a 150px xd 20:13, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) Bé, tu diràs amb que et puc ajudar... (m'envaig, demà t'ajudo amb lo que em diguis) 20:25, maig 1, 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Mira, fer una plantilla tota tu és molt difícil. Jo et recomano copiar una plantilla ja feta i adaptar-la al que vulguis. Són molts codis que s'han de posar i de memòria és impossible, jo no crec que fos capaç de fer-ne tot sol una (de extensa vull dir). Les coses que s'han de tenir en compte són: *La plantilla comença amb un *El background i el text color és on es posa el color (el background és el fons i el text color és el color del text), i es posen amb el codi de cada color. Per exemple: #000000 . Aquí tens una llista dels principals colors Llista. També les wikis accepten el nom del color amb anglès, per no liar tant, això si, hauras de mirar la llista de color igualment per saber el nom del color. *En una plantilla on es posa } és per indicar que quan digui allò amb una barra davant i seguit d'un = al article sortira el que vulguis. Exemple: a la plantilla poses }, doncs al article posaràs |Nom=Nami i apareixerà la plantilla i enlloc de } sortirà Nami. Això és el més important, però les plantilles per als capítols estan fetes i les dels personatges si vols fer millor que no en posis tota una dins l'article, allà amb tots els codis. Si és una pels personatges primer has de fer la plantilla i després posar-la només posant els |Tal=tal, etc. Et recomano que per qualsevol cosa m'ho diguis ^^ 19:15, maig 4, 2011 (UTC) Missatge M'ha dit el Sasukeuzumaki de Seriesonline Wiki que treballis una mica. "PD: Conoces a Monkey D. Fisas??? Si es así dile que trabaje un poquito. Sasukeuzumaki 19:50 6 may 2011 (UTC)" 20:23, maig 6, 2011 (UTC) Logros, ja els tenim! Hola! Tu va ser qui va proposar que possessim els logros en aquesta wiki i després d'aquest temps en que no em deien res els de la central wikia, per fi els van posar!!! Resumint: JA TENIM ELS LOGROS! Jo de tu començaria a aconseguir logros i a sumar punts si no vols que ens allunyem molt :P Un salut i esperem que tornis! BroOk (Disc.) 20:50, juny 18, 2011 (UTC)